Mirridon Force!
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: 5 teens summoned By 5 Guardians to Liberate Mirridon from Phyrexia.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge and story**

**Ok so I'm going to take a Step in a New Direction. This I think is the First Challenge and Story put together. Please correct me if I'm wrong because I don't want to sound like an ass. Ok so what the Challenge is A Power Ranger Magic the Gathering Crossover. **

**So what this Challenge is that you have to Choose 2 planes (I'm doing Mirrodin and Phyrexia) choose 1 that you want your ranger to be on (Mirrodin). Choose which 2 Colors are Going to be Girls (white and Blue). Finally choose some kind of Common weapon. (The 3 Swords of Mirrodin expect split in to 5). **

**And that's all.**

**So Here the First Chapter of Mine. **

**Kai: Wait! There's something you forgot**

**What Kai?**

**Kai: Where they are from!**

**Oh right they have to be from Earth!**

_**Mirrodin**_

We zoom in on tent as a young man in Black under armor and Black Pj Bottoms waking up.

"That's the 8th time I've had that dream of me and Ame Cuddling and Kissing." Said the young man.

"Hey Kaix!" **(AN: can you guess I like that name!) **said a Voice from outside of the tent.

"What's Up Jared?" Said Kaix. A young man in green under armor and Blue Jeans came into the Tent.

"Hey are we training in our Ranger Forms today?" asked the Green wearing Young man.

"Yeah Jared we need to get better in it."

"Ok I'll tell the rest of the team." said Jared walking back outside. Kaix takes of his Pj bottoms and Puts on a pair of Black Jeans. We see a black morpher on his right arm.** (You can thank The Power Rangers facebook page for this Choice.)**

"Ugh it's been a year since the Guardians of Mirrodin choose us to help liberate Mirrodin from Phyrexia." Said Kaix Putting on A black jacket that's says 'Swamp Ranger'. "And we haven't done much. Not one Chancellor or Praetor is dead yet." Kaix walks out of the tent and sees his team outside. Each one was wearing their Colors .The Blue ranger, Ame Kellogg, was wear Girl's Underarmor with Jeans and a Jacket that said 'Island Ranger.' Jared had added a Green Jacket that says "Forest Ranger". The red Ranger, Gage Smith, Was wear Red Under armor with blue jeans and a read Jacket that Said "Mountain ranger". The white Ranger, Annabelle Strunk, was wearing white Girl's Underarmor with bluejeans and a white jacket that said "Plains Ranger." "hey Team you ready to train."

"No but we have to be don't we." Said Annabelle.

"yes we do. Lets Do guys!" said Kaix

"RIGHT!" said said the other 4.

All five Said "MIRRIDON FORCE THE MANA UNLEASHED!"

**Well that's the New rangers and I hope you do the Challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2 Go Kick a Tree!

Chapter 2

**Because I have nothing better to do here is the second chapter of Mirridon Force.**

"Ugh I am so Bored!"Yelled Jared.

"Then go out and fight something, you lazy Bum! "Said Ame and Kaix threw a shoe at Him.

"Hey!" said Jared hurt.

"Jared you want something to do?" said Kaix

"Sure!"

"Go kick a tree a hundred times."

"Yeah!"Said Jared running out of the tent.

"You do know there's no tree in 1000 yards from here, right?" said Ame.

"Yeah. It'll take him awhile."

"Ok good." Said Ame. Gage and Annabelle walk into the tent.

"hey where Jared going?" asked Gage.

"to entrain himself." Said Kaix.

"how?"

"kicking a tree a hundred times."

"you-"

"I know."

"well that's good." Said Gage sitting in a pulled out a deck of Magic cards."anyone want to play a match."

"sure." Said kaix Putting his computer down and grabbing his deck.

**So that's Chapter 2. For 1 more chapter I'll be showing off what the team does when there are no monsters around.**


	3. Chapter 3 A ranger dies!

**Chapter 3  
>The Death of The Blue ranger, A new Blue ranger and a Evil ranger team.<strong>

**Ok so I'm going to Do evil against my Ex. Six more of my friends are joining this story and one is killing my ex, and His girlfriend is replacing the ex.**

**Evil ain't I?**

**Ok Now on to the Evil Team Arc. This I'm hoping will last a few chapters while I think of other ways to kill my ex in the other stories.**

The team was playing a 5 ways match of MTG when the alarm went off signaling an attack of Phyrexian in origin. Kaix got up as did all the other rangers.

"Ready Team?' said Kaix holding up his Morpher.

"Ready!" yelled the other Rangers.

"MANA FORCE! THE MANA UNLEASHED!" They yelled together pushing a button on their morphers.

**Morphing Sequence (only time I'm doing this)**

Kaix, who Appeared in a Mirridon Swamp, spun around, Black Mana Flowed to his Morpher and then burst out of it. It covered him and Made His Black Ranger suit.

He yelled out "SWAMP RANGER!"

Gage appeared on a mountain Punched Into it and destroyed part it of it, then Flowed into his morpher and burst out of his Morpher as Red Mana. It covered him and made his Red ranger suit

"Mountain Ranger!" Yelled Gage.

Ame Landed onto a Island and Punched the Water and It flowed into her morpher then burst out as Blue Mana and Covered her becoming Her Blue ranger suit.

"Island Ranger!" Yelled Ame.

Annabelle Appeared in a Plain Grabbed a handful of grass threw it up, it flew into her Morpher and burst out as white mana and Covered her becoming her White ranger suit.

"Plain Ranger!" yelled Annabelle.

Jared appeared in a Forest, kicked a tree, it flew into his morpher and burst out as green mana and covered him becoming his Green ranger suit.

"Forest Ranger!" yelled Jared.

**(The end of that thank god! Only 2 more of those kinds of morphs!)**

"ok Guys! Lets go." Said Kaix running off. The other rangers followed him.

**A Destoryed plain.**

"god. Looks what Phyrexia did to this place." Said Annabelle. "Another Plain destroyed."

"Will it go- ah!" said Ame being shot into her chest by a Blue laser Beam from a blaster. But it was much more concentrated and went through her suit killing her.

"NO!" yelled the other four rangers. They Looked around and saw 5 rangers in darker colored version of their suits.

"Who the fuck are you." Said Kaix. Then he noticed the Phyrexia symbol. "you're the Phyrexia based rangers we've been hearing about!"

"yeah." Said the black ranger. The rangers were attacked.

**5 weeks later(asshole ain't i?)**

For the last 5 weeks the Ranger have been on the run from the Phyrexia rangers.

"we can't keep running." Said jared unmorphered and in a green tanktop. All the ranger were in tanktops.

"yes we can. We're outnumbered." Said Kaix. Then all 4 rangers heard a transdimesional gate open."who could that be." All four rangers walked out and saw a girl in a Blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Jayanna and I'm you're new Blue ranger."

**New rangers, and I've set up a team for you guys to Exploit. So PLEASE DO THE CHALLENGE THAT WAS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! Please the three of you who on this site Please try it!**


	4. NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**An**

**Last chapter WAS NOT REAL!**

**That's right the last chapter was a fake.**

***evil laughs***

**Sorry But me and the Girlfriend are back together. But the Evil Phyrexian Ranger will make an appearance. With another Ranger.**

**OH guys I made a….. what if story for this! Its awesome. But it'll take a while for me to catch up so guys be painent.**


End file.
